There are a number of mailer type business forms in which it is desirable to be able to provide variable return address information, as well as variable addressee information. In the manufacture of a number of different types of mailers, including two ply mailers, it is not efficient to have to print both faces of the mailer. Rather it is desirable to print only one face, and to print the return address and addressee information at the same time that the interior face of the mailer is being printed.
According to the present invention, an intermediate mailer type business form, final mailer, and method of making a mailer type business form, are provided that allow the above stated objective to be achieved. This objective is achieved without the problems inherent in prior art constructions that used two windows and two separate die cut flaps, one associated with each of the windows. Such prior art constructions are difficult to effectively print and handle, essentially doubling the problems associated with conventional "flip" window constructions. According to the present invention, a mailer meeting the above stated goals can be produced with only the difficulties normally associated with a single flip window mailer, thus providing significant advantages over the prior art constructions obtaining that same end result.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an intermediate business form for constructing a mailer type business form is provided. The intermediate according to the invention comprises: A flexible sheet having first and second parallel edges, and third and fourth parallel edges, the third and fourth edges perpendicular to the first and second edges. First and second windows in the sheet, each having longitudinal and side edges, side edges. A first, relatively small, flap affixed to the sheet and movable to a position substantially filling or blocking the first window. And, a second, relatively large, flap, the second flap connected to the first flap, and movable with the first flap to substantially fill or cover the second window. The windows are preferably vertically aligned, and the second flap overlaps the first flap and is held in place, covering the second window, with an adhesive strip. A transparent patch is preferably disposed over the second window, on the inside of the completed mailer. The mailer is formed by folding the sheet about a center line (e.g. perf line) parallel to the longitudinal edges of the windows, and adhesive strips are provided attaching the mailer portions together at their edges. Variable return address information is typically printed on the first flap, while addressee information is printed on the second flap.
According to another aspect of the present invention a mailer is provided. The mailer comprises: A top sheet and a bottom sheet, with adhesive strips connecting the top and bottom sheets together along at least one edge thereof. First and second die cut windows formed in the first sheet having long edges which are parallel to a first edge of the first sheet. Flap means having a first edge parallel to the longitudinal edge of one of the windows, and pivotal about that edge to a position substantially filling or covering both the first and second windows. First address indicia printed on the flap means at a portion thereof adapted to substantially fill or overlie the first window; and second address indicia printed on the flap means at a portion thereof adapted to substantially fill or overlie the window means. The flap means preferably comprise first and second flaps adhesively connected together.
The invention also comprises a method of making a mailer, the method comprising the steps of: (a) Forming first and second aligned die cut windows in the web, the first die cut window including a first flap having an edge integral with an edge of the window, the first flap pivotal about its first edge. (b) Affixing a second flap, having dimensions significantly greater than the first flap, and great enough to overlie the second window when the first flap is pivoted to a position substantially filling the first window, to the first flap. (c) Bending the flaps about the integral edge of the first flap so that they extend parallel to the web but do not overlie or fill the windows. (d) Printing the web face that the flaps overlie while at the same time simultaneously printing address information on both webs. (e) Pivoting the flaps to a position wherein the first flap substantially fills the first window and the second flap overlies the second window. And, (f) constructing the web into a mailer.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a mailer which can have variable information printed for both the return address and the addressee, while avoiding the complications of two flip windows. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.